In an electronic payment processing network, transaction data transmitted from one computing system to another is communicated based on standardized data structures for interoperability and based on different levels of data processing needs.
For example, when processing at level 1 according to a communication standard, the transaction data transmitted in the network includes basic data, such as method of payment, account number, billing address, transaction amount and data/time.
When processing at level 2 according to a communication standard, the transaction data includes not only the level 1 data, but also additional data, such as tax amount, tax identification, etc.
When processing at level 3 according to the communication standard, the transaction data includes not only the level 2 data, but also further data, such as item product code, item description, item tax rate, item tax identifier, alternative tax amount, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2011/0302083, entitled “Method and System for Controlling Access to a Financial Account”, describes some details of the transmission of level 1 data, level 2 data and level 3 data during the payment processing in the industry, at various level of details.